My secret life
by DawnMax43
Summary: What if Caroline was keeping Klaus a secret from everyone? What would happen if Tyler found out? Or if everyone found out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed. The sun shining in my eyes through the curtains. I rolled over to check my phone on my night stand but I saw him. He was asleep on his stomach. The blanket covered everything from the waist down. His blonde hair messy from the night before. I placed my hand on his muscular back and ran it against his back.

**"**You know, love, its bad to wake someone up from a long night." He said into the pillow.

"I wasn't" I started.

"I know. I just love to hear your voice in the morning." He said as he rolled over. He looked at me with loving eyes.

"Klaus, you have got to go. I have to get to school." I said as I started to get up. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back down on the bed.

"No, you don't. That was yesterday. Today is Saturday." He kissed my neck and climbed on top of me. He kissed my cheek and slowly moved to my lips.

"Yes, but I don't want my mom to walk in." His right hand played with my breast as the left one slowly went down to in between my legs. I stopped the right one that was massaging my breast but I couldn't stop his left hand from reaching its destination. He looked into my eyes before his head down. He put my legs on his shoulders and his head stayed in between them and I moaned with satisfaction. "Klaus. We should..." I tried to say but was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Caroline, are you awake?" My mom's voice was clear as day.

"No." I said to her as Klaus continued what he was doing. I moaned again.

"Is someone in there?" she asked as she tried to open the door. Thank god for locks. I tried to get up but was stopped by Klaus's hand on my stomach.

"No, mom. Why would anyone be in here?" I asked trying to sound confident. Well, that failed.

"Is Tyler in there?" She asked. I could hear her step away from the door but not take her hand off the handle.

"No." I sighed. "Mom, I love you but I just don't want to get up right now. I just want to be alone for today, ok?" I said.

"Fine. I am going to the Lockwood's for a little bit. Tyler better be there and not in your room." She said as she walked away and grabbed her keys.

"Haha. Funny mom." I said as she opened and shut the front door. Klaus picked his head up from in between my legs and smiled. He came back up to my lips and kissed me.

"Well, that was close." He smiled. I pushed him off of me and on the floor.

"Stupid hybrid."I said as I got up to get ready for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ithirty. He left slowly but he finally left. My mom didn't come house but I got a text from Tyler.

_Come. _Is all it said. Why does he want me right now? I walked into my kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I looked in my fridge for some orange juice when my door opened and I heard someone walk down my hall. His short black hair shined in the morning sun. His eyes looked at me with such love. The same way Klaus looked at me this morning.

"Tyler, what is it?" I asked as I grabbed two glassed from the shelf.

"Caroline, how come you didn't come when I told you to." He asked as he poured some juice for me and himself.

"I was about to. So what's up?" I said.

"Well, I wanted to spend the day today." He said.

"I would love to but…" I started.

"No, don't say but. You gotta spend the day with me." He said. "All you do is spend all your time with Elena and Bonnie. And at school." He looked down at his hands. Then he growled, "And with your new friend, that original."

I rubbed my forehead with annoyance. I picked up my glass and took a drink of my juice. "Look, I know that you don't like my friendship with him but please, shut the hell up." I yelled. "I spend enough time with you every day." He stepped away from me. "But, I do see your point. I will spend the day with you if you just shut up about Klaus for the rest of the day."

"Deal." He said and we were out the door and headed to the grill.

We arrived at the grill about ten o'clock. We sat in a booth and guess of all people who just had to walk in. The one and only, Klaus Michelson. Why? As soon as he walked in, he catch my eyes on his form. His eyes looked into mine with loneliness and longingly. He whispered something that only I could hear, "Hi." I whispered back to him, "Hi."

"So what do you want? I kind of want a burger." Tyler's voice snapped me back to reality. He looked up from his menu and right at me. "Care."

"What? Oh… yea, I think I want a burger, too." I said quickly. I glanced back at Klaus and ordered a burger and some water when the server came. When I was done ordering, my phone vibrated. I checked my phone for the message, and it was him.

_Bathroom. _I looked up from my phone at Tyler. "Um… I will be right back." I said.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Restroom." I said as I headed there. I opened the door and checked if anyone was in the stalls. No one. Then the door opened and there he was. He locked the door behind him and his lips landed on mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I found myself against the wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. His right hand was holding me against the wall and his left was slowly making its way up my shirt.

"Hello, love." He said.

"Klaus, as much as I would love to but we can't." I said between breaths.

"Why not?" He asked as though he had no idea.

"Because I am out with Tyler." My hands went around his neck and I unwrapped my legs from around his body.

"Since when do I care." He said as he kissed my neck. My hands went to his hair.

"I'm sorry but I have to go." I said as I push him back. He only moved slightly and suddenly my back was facing him and his left hand found the bottom of my skirt. He started to pull it down so that my panties started to show. He almost had my skirt all the way off when there was a knock at the door.

"Care, are you ok?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I'm ok. I will be right there." I said. I pushed Klaus off of me and pulled my skirt back to where it was. "Sorry, I really have to go. See you later?" I said to Klaus as I turned to the door.

"Yes, love. We will finish this later." Klaus said with a smirk. I then unlocked the door and went back to Tyler. This is going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I returned to the booth and Tyler, I felt like I just wanted to run back to Klaus and push him back into the restroom and place a hot kiss on his lips. But as I returned to my seat, Tyler came around with his speed and placed a hot kiss on my lips. I see in the corner of my eye Klaus now going to the bar, but his eyes never left the scene before his blue eyes. As Tyler kisses me, I notice something. I notice I feel nothing. I don't feel the same thing as I felt when I kissed Tyler at Elena's birthday party. Where did the feeling go?

"Caroline, I was thinking that we could skip the spending the day together and just go to my house. You know just hang out." Tyler said. I know that he saw Klaus get up from his seat and see him walking towards us. Tyler placed his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Klaus came up to our table and placed his hand on the table.

"Hey, Caroline and boy." He said.

"My name is…" Tyler started but was interrupted.

"I know what your filthy name is. I just hate saying it." He said with a smirk. Klaus knew how to get under Tyler's skin and that was one way of doing it. Tyler started to get up but I pulled on his arm, forcing him to stay down.

"So Klaus, what is it you need?" I asked. His eyes were on me the minute I opened my mouth.

"I was wondering if you still needed help in French and History?" he asked me. I knew that it wasn't hard to think of a reason for really coming over here.

"Wait, Miss Caroline Forbes needs help in school?" Tyler said while trying to hold in a laugh. "Well, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because Tyler, I want to pass not fail my classes. And Klaus was actually there when the French language was invented and was there in history. I would like to learn from his point of view." I said as I pushed Tyler off of me. I actually don't need any help in either of the subjects, I just really wanted to get away from Tyler.

"Well, how do we know that he even knows French and isn't just saying it to get you to go with him?" Tyler asked. Well, that is what Klaus was doing, but Tyler really didn't need to know that.

Klaus said something to Tyler in French that translates as "Shut the hell up, little puppy and watch me have the fun you will never have with Caroline."

I think my mouth hit the floor when I translated what he had said and covered it up by saying, "Yea, so we should get to work on that." I got up from where I was sitting and grabbed my purse. I was almost away from the table and out of reach when Tyler gripped my arm.

"Wait, I will come too." Tyler said. I opened my mouth to say something, but Tyler beat me to it. "I need help in some classes, too."

Damn it, I almost got away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the way to the cars, Tyler decides that he should ride with me in my car. Klaus really didn't like that, I could tell by the way he just glanced at Ty when he said that he wanted to ride with me. When Ty says that he wants to hang out today, he really wants to hang. I opened my driver's side door and saw in the corner of my eye Tyler open his door and close it quickly like he really wanted to be alone with me. Oh great. I looked up at Klaus and said, "See you at the house. Wait… whose house are we going to?"

Klaus smirked and answered," Well, doesn't the puppy need to get his books? So…"

"Since when in the hell did you start caring about what I need?" Tyler yelled for inside my car.

I stood there and rolled my eyes at him. "Klaus has a point. So why don't you just go home and get your books. Then you come meet us at my house."

"Wait… us?" Tyler got out of the car now. "He is not waiting inside your house."

Klaus commented in French, "Just go home, you stupid puppy."

"Hey, stop talking in another language. It is really starting to piss me off." Tyler said as he walked towards Klaus.

"Ok. Stop! Just go home and get your stupid books and meet me at my house, ok?" I said as I closed the passenger door and got into my car before Tyler could argue. I turned on my car and pulled out of my spot. I looked back at the two of them and Klaus was already gone.

I got to my house in no time at all and walked up to my front door. I put the key in the lock and turned it. I opened the door and walked in. As I closed the door behind, I called through the house, "Mom, are you home?" I waited for a second and I heard a noise that came from my room. I rolled my eyes. I was in my room as fast as any vampire could be. I put my purse on my bed and threw my keys on my desk. I heard the floor creek from behind me and I was on my bed within seconds.

"Shall we finish what we started at the grill?" Klaus said.

"But Tyler…" I started but was interrupted by the sudden lips on my mouth. His hands started to wander. His hands found their way to my skirt. He kissed my neck.

"Oh don't worry about him, love. I made sure we wouldn't see him for a while." He said. I was soon flipped over so that I was on top of him. I sat up and he soon followed but I pushed him back down.

"What did you do?" I asked as I pulled off my shirt.

"I made sure that he would never find his books." He said. His hands found my waist. My skirt started to raise so that he could just rip it off. My nails dig into his shirt and I ripped it off. I rubbed my hands on his tattoo on his chest. His head came down to the crock of my neck. I moaned with pleasure.

"Caroline?" I heard my name from behind me. I turned my head and saw someone that really should be here at this time.

"Tyler?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been about five days since I have seen Tyler. I do feel upset about what happened that night. I have tried to talk to him but he ignores my calls and text- messages. I even haven't talked to Klaus on those five days. I do kind of blame him because he does have better hearing than I do. Especially if he is the original hybrid. But then again, I blame myself because I knew that the secrecy would never last.

I was laying in my bed and staring at the sealing. I looked over at my side table and glanced at my clock. It was 9:30 in the morning. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. I remember seeing Klaus's ripped up shirt on the floor and Tyler's shocked face staring at me. I remember everything….

_"Tyler?" I pushed myself off of Klaus but he was reluctant to let me go. Tyler stood in the doorway of my room. _

_"Caroline, wha ….?" Tyler couldn't even say anything. I moved away from Klaus to my top and put it on. Tyler looked at me then at Klaus and his face turned from shocked to pissed off in two seconds flat. __"What did you do to her? Did you compel her?" Tyler yelled. _

_"Why would I need to compel something that she wanted?" Klaus said with a smirk on his face. _

_"You need to leave." Tyler said as he pointed at Klaus. _

_"I am not leaving until…" Klaus started but I interrupted. _

_"Klaus, just go." He raised one of his eyebrows and without a second thought, he was up. He grabbed his jacket that was on my door and was gone. I sighed and sat on my bed. Tyler looked at me._

_"How long?" he finally asked. _

_"A while." I said. I didn't look at him. I couldn't. _

_"Why?" He looked at me. "Did he compel you?" _

_I could have answered yes to the second question so that I didn't have to answer the first one but he needn't to know. "No, he didn't compel me. I did this on my own." He walked over to me and knelt down so that he was on one knee. _

_"Well, why did you do it? And don't you dare lie to me." He grabbed on to my wrists and gripped there hard. I just sat there quietly. I couldn't answer him. _Why couldn't I answer him? I would have said 'It's because I don't feel the same way as I once did.' I would say I feel nothing, right?

My mom walked into my room and I snapped back to reality. "Caroline, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." I smiled at her. She walked out of my room without another word. My phone rang as I laid back in my bed. I picked it up, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"How could you, Caroline?" the voice said.

"How could I what?"

"How could you have sex with him?" it said.

"Tyler, is that you?" I asked.

"How could you? You slept with Klaus. Why?" the voice said lower. I looked at my phone for the caller ID. It was an unknown number. Who is this person?

"You are sick. And dead to everyone in this town." It said.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" I said as the fear in my voice got greater.

"I will kill you." Than the line went dead. Who the hell was that?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Then the phone went dead. I stared at my phone for about five minutes. I'm dead to the town? What the hell? I got out of my bed and got dressed. I put my tank top on and my black skirt. I looked through my closest for my black heeled boots. When I found them, I put them on as fast as I could and was out the door before my mom could even say a word. I walked out the door and closed it and turned around to see that my car had writing on it that said, 'Burn in hell'. Tyler was the first name that came to mind. But then I thought about the voice or whoever that was the really passed me off.

I got into the car and started the car. I pulled out of the drive way and pulled onto the road. I dialed Tyler's number and hit the call button. The phone went straight to voice mail and after the phone beeped, I said, 'Tyler, I don't know what you are doing but we need to talk. So I am heading over to your house.' I hung up the phone then started to drive over to Tyler's when something hit my car. Which made it flip and slam upside down on the roof on my car.

I kicked my door open and pulled hard on my seat belt until it broke. I got up and put of my car and as I looked around the world started to spin. I felt very heavy and my legs started to give out under me. I fell to my hands and knees. I heard someone approaching quickly. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Caroline, what happened?" the person asked.

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"Care?" I finally saw the person's face and it was Elena.

"Elena?" I asked. I was fading fast. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "Help me."

"Stefan, help." She yelled and he came within seconds. I was picked up and carried away from my car and then everything went black.

My eyes started to flutter open and the light was too bright. I heard voices behind me.

"What are we going to do, Stefan? She has to know." I heard Elena say.

"I know, I know. And we will tell her." Stefan said.

I sat up then and said, "Tell me what?" I moved back so that I could lean on the top part of the bed. "Tell me what, Stefan?" I asked again.

"Well, is it true that you slept with Klaus?" Elena asked me as she sat at the end of the bed as was on. I am guessing its Stefan's.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"So it's true." Stefan said. "So here's the thing. Everyone in this town knows about you."

"How?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Tyler told them." Elena said. "But he didn't say it exactly. He kind of tweeted it." She finished.

I think my mouth was hanging open I was in so much shock. "What the bloody hell is wrong with him?" o yelled as I stood straight up. "I'm going to kill him. No, I will murder him."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat back down on the bed and hold my head in my hands. Before I could say anything more to Elena and Stefan, the door swung open and in walked the one I really didn't want to see. Klaus.

"Where is she?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

I just raise my hand and said, "Here." He looked straight at me and was next to me within mere seconds.

"What happened?" he asked as he put a hand on my cheek. "I saw your car and Stefan texted me. Are you ok?"

"I'll live." I put it simply. "But Tyler won't live to see another though."

"Well, that's new, love. What brought this on?" he asked as he climbed on the other side of the bed.

"Tyler told everyone in town that Caroline was having sex with you." Elena said. Klaus looked at her like she just walked in the room. He then placed his hand on top on my hand. Stefan glances at the action and takes out his phone.

"It's alright, love. We'll deal." Klaus said.

"We'll? They're aren't making your life a living hell. They are doing that to me." I said as I move down so that I can lay down.

"Why would Tyler do this to you?" Elena asked. "I thought he loved you."

I sighed angrily and my hand slammed into the side table that was next to me. "He did it because he is a second rate jackass." I said. "And I thought he did, too but apparently not." My phone started to vibrant and I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was Tyler. "Speak of the devil." I hit the call button and put my phone up to my ear. "What the hell do you want?"

"Caroline, are you ok?" he asked me through the phone. "Your mom called me saying that you were in a car accident so I got worried." I rolled my eyes and I saw Elena cross her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him.

"Wrong with me? You're the one who is yelling for no damn reason." He yelled back.

I got up off the bed and started to walk to the door. "No damn reason? I have a really good fucking reason to why I am yelling at you." I saw Elena go wide eyed, maybe because she hasn't heard me say that before. I grabbed the door knob and turned it and walked out the door. "What the hell was going through your mind when you told everyone that I was having sex with Klaus?"

"I never did that!" He said calmer.

"Bullshit. "I yelled even louder. I walked out the front door and slammed the door behind me. I was really mad now. Now he wanted to try to lie to me. God, he is really a jack ass!

"No, I am really telling you the truth, Care. I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"Tyler, I really thought that you were. . . You know what never mind. You are the same as were human. A jerk that I could never really truly love." I said as a tear rolled down my check.

"Care. I…" He started but I interrupted.

"Save it, Tyler. I really don't want to hear another word." More tears rolled down my cheeks as I hung up the phone. I couldn't hold them in anymore. I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees up to me and began to cry.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see who it was. It was Klaus. I pulled him down by the arm and hugged him. He had a stunned look on his face but he still let me do it and when he put his arms around me, he said, "Don't worry. He will soon pay for this. I swear it."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I walked back inside when I was done crying and Klaus wasn't too far behind. I walked into the Salvatore sitting\living room and sat down on the couch.

"So what are you going to do now?" Elena asked me.

"What do you mean?" I sighed as I saw Klaus sit down next to me and pick up my legs and drape them over his lap.

"I mean about Tyler. Are you going to kill him or are you going to make Klaus do it for you?" she said with a smile.

"I don't have anymore energy to waste on him." I sighed. I looked over at Klaus and then turned back to face Elena. "And Klaus really do whatever he wants. I'm not his mother."

I saw Elena roll her eyes and I heard someone walk in and add, "Yeah, if you really were, you would be long dead by now."

I looked to see who it was. It was Damon Salvatore. I rolled my eyes at him and I could feel Klaus tense up under me. I felt him place his hand on my leg. "And wouldn't it be weird if he had a little crush on his mother as well." Damon added as he poured himself a drink of his favorite Scotch.

"I don't know Damon. You tell me if it's weird to be falling in love with your brother's girl." I said as laid my head back on the arm rest of the couch. Klaus's hand started to glide back and forth on my leg and my eyes started to slowly close. I heard behind someone clear their throat.

"Why don't you two just get a room already?" Damon said as he sat on the other chair and took a drink of his drink. My eyes shot open when I heard a door open but I just brushed it off like I didn't hear it at all. So I just looked at Damon.

"Damon, how about you just stop falling in love with people that you just can never have." I said as I see him tense up in his chair.

"Wow, you really are Klaus's girlfriend. You are starting to sound a lot like him." Damon said after I heard his glass start to crack.

"I am not his…" I stopped in mid-sentence because I heard footsteps in the far part of the house. "Who the hell?"

"What is it, love?" I was up in a flash and out of the room before Klaus come finish. I opened the front door and checked outside. No one. I closed the door and flashed to Stefan's room. No one. And then to Damon's and no one. I went into one of the spare rooms and still no one. Then I heard someone behind me. In just second flat, I was slammed into the wall. I turned around to see who it was as I heard the door lock.

"Tyler?" I said as he walked back over to me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I could just smell the alcohol radiating off of his body.

"Me? What the hell is he doing here?" He said.

"Being a great boyfriend. Something you were never good at." I yelled hoping that someone would hear.

"So now he's your boyfriend? I'm your boyfriend!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the wall.

I pushed him away from me. "You are no longer anything of mine. You are a waste of space, of breathe, and of time." I yelled as I walked closer to the door. I saw Tyler's eyes turn yellow and he picked up a chair that was in the room and threw it towards me. I dodged it.

"Don't run away from this. Don't turn into him." He said to me. "I heard what you said to Damon. You sounded just like him."

"Don't you dare say that I am turning into him just because of this." I turned away from him and tried to un-lock the door but was thrown across the room onto the bed. Tyler walked up to bed and got on top of me and held my hands down on the bed.

"He has you compelled. That's why you are saying all of these things. Why you slept with him. Well, I am going to remind you one of the reasons why you love me and not him." Tyler said. His lips were on me in an instant.

"Tyler? What the hell is wrong with you?" I said as I felt one of his hands rip off my tank top.

"If you won't remember, I will make you." He said. I struggled to get free but I just couldn't. But I did hear the door slam open.

"Get off of my Caroline." I heard Klaus growl.

"Your Caroline? She is mine!" Tyler said as he leaned back down to kiss me again. But was interrupted by Klaus as he threw Tyler off of me. I sat up and grabbed a pillow to hide myself from anyone.

Tyler got up off the ground and turned to Klaus. He started to walk to Klaus but I was there to stop him. "Tyler, you are drunk and not thinking." I said as I halt him back. "Tyler, you need to go." Tyler looked at me and then left without a second thought and closed the door behind him.

Good, because I know that Klaus was going to kill him. I turned around and looked at Klaus. His eyes were dangerously yellow and his fangs were out. I placed my hand on his arm. His hand snatched my arm and pulled me closer to him. He kept his eyes on the door as if watching to see if Tyler was stupid enough to come back. When his eyes went back to their normal blue color, he leaned down and kissed me and I kissed him back.

My hands found their way up to his hair and I pulled him down to deepen the kiss. His s hands lifted me up against him, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist as I kissed him from above. I was completely wrapped around him, my tongue battling with for dominance with his. His moan against my mouth, the tightening of his hands on my butt as he carried us to the bed. Ripping his shirt from his back with ease, I reveled in his growl of approval.

In the distance I heard Elena and the Salvatore brother leave the house. I am happy that they did that. Dropping me onto the bed, Klaus took off the last of his shirt, throwing it away negligently. "I love you." He said.

"Prove it." I challenged him.

He smiled down at me and said, "I will and you will love how I do it."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in a bed later in the evening and I looked around the room. I was still in the Salvatore guest room. Still in the bed with only the sheet it cover me. I sat up and made sure that the sheet didn't fall from it's place and turned my head. And there he was. Klaus Michelson still in the bed. You would think that he would have left when he was done with me. I laid back down and turned over on my side so that my back faced him. I remember anything perfectly. Tyler, the kiss, and the challenge after it.

_"I love you" he said. _

_"Prove it." I challenged. _

_He smiled down at me and added, "I will and you will love how I do it." He leaned down and kissed me. He unhooked my bra before I even realized that his hand was even back there. He tailed kisses down from my mouth to my breasts and his mouth then hooked onto my left one. I touched the fly of his jeans, brushed the bulge inside, and suddenly the moment for being tentative was over. At this moment, my shirt had been ripped off and he tailed back up to my mouth and kissed my neck. _

_His jeans were off and my panties vanished. He kissed me over and over in like a frenzy. He made a hungry noise as I moaned softy. His fingers probed me, fluttering against the hard nub in a way that made me squirm. _

_"Klaus." I breathed. "Do it now." _

_He smiled at me and kissed my lips. "Of course, my queen." He slide inside me as if he'd never left, as if we do this all the time, as if none of the drama came. He then pulled out a little, and I moaned his name. He looked down at me as if to see if I was ok. When I looked back up at him, he shoved forward. _

_"Omigod." I said through clenched teeth. My nails were digging into his muscular back. So deep that I think I saw blood. "Yes, again." He was as deep inside of me as he could get without an operation. He muttered something in a different language I didn't understand. Then after a little bit he muttered it again. And then he began to move quicker and quicker until I thought that I would be pounded to pieces, but I kept up. I kept up, until I saw his fangs glisten in the sunlight. _I remember hearing and feeling all of it.

I was brought back from my thoughts when an arm snaked its way around my waist. "You awake, love?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. I'm awake." I said as I started to turn towards him. But before I could turn all the way over, he climbed on top of me. He smiles down at me and leans down and kissed me.

"So what do you want to do today?" Klaus whispered in my ear.

"I don't know." I whispered back. I smiled up at him and my hands went to his neck and I pulled him down to my lips and kissed him back.

"You don't know? Now that's a first." He said as he moved a piece of my hair from my face. "Well, how about we go to my house and do something there?" he said with a smile.

"Something? Like what?" I asked, already knowing what he was thinking.

"Well, we could do this.." his hand moved up my leg. "And a little of that. You can pick." His hand was about to its destination when one of my alarms on my phone went off. His hand stopped half way there.

"Well, how about you hand me my phone?" I said. He rolled off of me and reached for my phone that was on the ground next to him. As I sat up in the bed, he handed me my phone. I looked at my phone and it was a reminder for the dance that I was supposed to set up. "Shoot, I completely forgot about the dance." I whispered.

"What dance?" Klaus asked as he put his head on my stomach.

"It's a history dance that I promised to organize. Damn it, I have to get going." I said as I got out of the bed and put on my bra and panties. I heard Klaus sit up in the bed and I could feel him watching me.

"Why not just let someone else do it?" he asked.

"Because no one organizes a better dance than me." I said as I pulled my skirt on.

"Well, that is true." He said as he picked up my phone. I put my tank on over my head and sat on the bed so that I can put my boots on. His hand found mine and I could feel his chest against my back. "Why don't you stay with me the rest of the day? Someone else can do it, well, not as good as you." he said.

"Klaus, as much as I would love to stay, and believe me I would love to. But I can't." I said as I zipped up my boots and stood up.

"Then, I will go with you." He said as he got up.

"Fine if spending time with me will get you to let me go. Then fine." I said as I grabbed my phone and my keys. He was dressed and ready to go before I could even open the door. "Oh, and you can tell Stefan that he needs to buy a new guest bed."

"Me? Why?" Klaus said as he opened the front door.

"Because I don't want to tell him that we broke the damn bed." I said as I unlocked my car.

"Fine, love, I will tell him." He said as he got into my car. I rolled my eyes and climbed in the driver's side. "But next time can we break my bed?" he said as I started the car and pulled out of the drive way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The car ride to school was long and quiet but it was nice quiet, and not awkward quiet. He pretty mushed just looked out the window the entire time and I just focused on the road. When we stopped at a stop light, he finally spoke.

"What exactly are we going to do at school?" He rolled his eyes as he asked.

I smiled and said," Well, I am going to decorate for the dance but I have no idea what you are going to do."

He turned his head and looked at me. "I could just watch you." He said. He raised his hand and placed it on my leg. With my right hand, I pushed it off.

"Don't do that, not when I am driving" I said as I placed my hand on the wheel again. He smiled like he had something planned for me but then he just waved it off and looked out the window again. You would think that a thousand or billion year old hybrid would have more to say. The light turned green and I drove forward. I switched on the turn signal and was about to turn when something hard smashed into my car and sent it flying. I felt Klaus's arm land on my chest so that I don't slam into the wheel. I feel the car flip until it lands on its side. I look to see who it was when it slams into the car again and the car flips over until it is right side up again. My vision is blurry and I can't really hear that well now. I can hear someone calling my name. I try to focus and its Klaus's voice.

"Caroline, are you okay?" I hear him say as I also hear the passenger door pop open. "Caroline, can you hear me?" I feel myself nod. My vision is more focused now and I can see Klaus's face.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him. I saw him get out of the car and lean in to rip my belt buckle off.

"I don't know. But I would like to find out." My buckle was off and I climbed out of my seat and out his side of the car. I feel really un-steady as I stand and I start to sway.

I feel an arm around my waist to keep me from falling. "Easy, love. Don't fall." Klaus says as I look at him.

I look around to see where we are and I see someone at the end of the street. He is far away and I blink to focus even more. I see not just one guy, it is a two of them. And they are just standing there, looking straight at us. "Klaus, who are they?"

He looks up and answers, "I don't know. Caroline, can you stand?"

"I think I can." I say as I stand up straight. I hear footsteps behind us and quickly turn around. There are two other guys walking towards us. I feel a rough hand on my arm as I am swung around to meet a face. It is someone that I have never seen.

"Don't worry, we will save you." He whispered to me. I know that voice. I realized it from somewhere. It was the voice that called me before. "This one must be compelled. So she won't remember anything." He yelled to his friends.

"Wait, who the hell are you?" I yelled at him as I struggled to get away. I looked to Klaus who was being held back by like twenty people. Where the hell did they come from? Klaus was really struggling to get to free. He looked straight at the man that was still holding on to my arm. I started to feel him crushing my arm.

"Marcel, whatever you have to do with me, leave her out of it." I heard Klaus speaks to the man.

The man smiled. "Well, 'Becah was right. She is a cutie." His right hand found my cheek and it slid down slowly. "My name is Marcel and you must be Caroline." I still struggled under his grip but he wasn't letting go any time soon.

"What is it that you want, Marcel?" I say in my calmest voice but on the inside I was scared.

"What I want… hmm, what do I want?" he said as he walked us towards Klaus who was watching every move that Marcel made with me in his hand. "Oh yeah, I want Klaus Michelson to pay for what he has done."

"And what exactly has he done?" I ask as I look at Klaus.

"He has done enough to piss me off." Marcel looks down at Klaus and then to me. "You have her compelled to listen to you, right?" he was asking Klaus as he stared at me.

"Yes." Klaus lied. His blue eyes were pouring into mine. Like they were saying 'just go with it and I will get you out of this. I promise.'

"Tell her to do everything I say. When I say it." Marcel said as a wicked smile appeared on his face.

"And why would I do that?" Klaus stated as he starts to stand up straight.

"Because if you don't this…" Marcel picks up a metal part from my broken car. "Will continue to go in her until she dies of loss of blood." He smiles that wicked smile again.

"I could just heal her." Klaus says as he looked at me.

"How will you if you can't get to her." Marcel says as he starts to slide the metal into me. The pain was all over my body. I felt my blood start to leave my body. I felt really weak and very light headed. I see Klaus's eyes go wide as he struggles hard to get free to help me. "If she is already dying." Marcel said and his grip on my arm starts to loosen.

"Caroline, do whatever Marcel says." Klaus said as his eyes looked defeated.

"I knew it. Boys, didn't I tell you?" Marcel said as he pulled the metal part out of me. I fell to the ground while holding my stomach. "I told you. He will do anything to save this one girl." He looked at Klaus. "Is it because you love her? "Marcel laughs. "How can you love someone that you had to compel into actually even taleranting you?" Marcel laughs louder.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Marcel bends down and placed his hand on my cheek again. He makes me look up at him. "Here. Drink this. It will heal you." Then he bit his wrist and held it up to my mouth. _Wait, does think that I am human? There is my advantage. _I thought to myself. I then bit into to his arm and drank. It was a nasty taste. It burned the inside of my mouth and it really hurt to swallow. There must be something in his blood that hurts this much. I let go of Marcel's arm and he leaned back up and turned to Klaus.

"Now that she listens to me, I can order her to kill you. Would that be fun, Niklaus?" Marcel hit Klaus across the face. "Have the women that you love kill you? Oh what will you do?" he said as he came to me. I looked up into Klaus' eyes and they looked into mine. I saw that he was upset and pissed off at the same time. "You can't kill me without killing her and I know you won't kill her because you love her." Marcel said as he walked over to me.

I could feel something coming up my throat and I felt really hot like I just walked into an oven. "Is something wrong, Caroline?" Marcel asked me as he stopped right in front of me. I could feel my body start to stop and my blood strata to boil. _What the hell in happening to me? _I thought. I felt my fangs start to come down and my head start to sweat. I looked over at Klaus who went wide eyed. He knew what was happening but I didn't. And then suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was like my wind pipe collapsing in on itself. My hand automatically went to my throat and then I couldn't breathe. "Caroline, what is it?" Marcel asked me as he leaned down to try to help me.

"Vervain…" I gasped out.

"She's a vampire?" I heard Marcel say as he leaned back up. I felt Marcel grab my arm and then, I heard a very low growl.

I looked up to see Klaus's eyes start to turn yellow and I heard the all too familiar sound of bones cracking. I glanced at Marcel to see that he turned to see what was happening. And his eyes grew wide with shock. I looked back at Klaus and heard around bones snap. I saw his right arm snap back behind his head. I heard everything. I heard his ribs crack and snap into a new places, his fangs get longer, his back straighten and then hutch over. _He's turning! _I thought to myself. I tried to speak but the vervain inside of me was too strong. I saw hair turn into fur, his ears point like wolf ears. I turned my head away because I couldn't handle watching the transformation anymore. When I was with Tyler during his first full moon, it was hard to watch him. It's now even harder to watch Klaus turn.

Then, the bones stopped snapping and cracking. It was dead silent and the only thing you could hear was the men who were now stepping back from the scene. I turned my head back very slowly. When I looked back, I saw a big grayish wolf standing where Klaus was. He was staring right at me. His yellow eyes never left my eyes. He stalked forward than stopped when I saw pulled up. I could stand on my feet because my legs felt like jello. I heard the wolf growl again and Marcel let go of my hand and I fell back down on the ground. The wolf walked towards me until he was right in front of my face. The burn in my throat came back and I couldn't look up because I knew that it was right there. I wanted to look up and look into the eyes of the wolf but the pain was now unbearable.

The wolf growled at me. I slowly lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. He looked at me and then turned around to Marcel who was inching his way to us. The wolf growled at Marcel like he knew who it was. The wolf growled a very low growl but never took his eyes off of Marcel.

"Klaus?" I asked quietly as I tried to force myself back on my feet. The wolf turned his head and growled when he saw tht I was trying to get up. He quickly turned around and placed his paw on my leg. I tried to get up but his strength was too much for me. "Klaus, what are you..." I whispered. All I got as a response was a very light growl like he was trying to tell me to just stay down. So I stayed down and looked back at Marcel who grabbed the same metal rod tht he used on me. "Kl.." before I could get the word out, the wolf whipped his body around and sank his teeth into Marcel's arm. And that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I sat up and looked around but no one was there. I looked down at myself and I was wearing something different from before. I was wear someone's t-shirt. I didn't know whose it was. I know Klaus's shirts and he never wears t-shirts. I heard my phone vibrate on the side table right next to me and I picked it up to see who texted me. It was Bonnie.

**Where R U? **she asked. I looked around the room again. I had no idea where I was. I tensed up when I heard someone try to open the door. They opened the door and I relaxed when I saw who it was. It was Klaus with one of his stupid grins on his face.

**Klaus'. I will be there later.** I texted back.

Klaus walked over to me and leaned over. I could feel his breath on my face. I felt his hand move to my cheek as he leaned in to kiss my forehead. When I felt his lips on my skin, I felt his hand tighten around my neck. I couldn't breathe. His hand tightened more and he moved his head closer so that his lips were right next to my ear. "I love you." He whispered as his hand tightened even more. He lifted me up and off the bed and then he threw me to the floor. I started to get up but Klaus was to my side in an instant and pulled me up from the floor, faster than I could take a breath. I saw his face melt away and turn to something or someone else. I was slammed into the wall and I looked up at the stranger's face. His face started to turn. At first, I couldn't tell who he reminded me of. But then it hit me. It was Marcel's face. Marcel climbed on top of me and his hand gripped my neck. "I told I will save you" he said with a grin. "By killing you." ~

I jolted awake with someone's hand on my chest. I sat up in bed as I tried to breathe. I looked over to see Klaus sitting next to me with a look of concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yea, I'm fine." I answered while grasping for air. It felt like his hand was in my chest and was gripping onto my heart. When I finally got my breathing under control, I laid back down and calmly asked, "What happened?"

"You passed out from the vervain in Marcel's blood." He said as he got up to grab me the glass that was on the side table.

"Where's Marcel?" I said as he handed me the glass. I took a sip of it and was glad that it was blood.

"Dead." He said as I set the glass down on the table next to me. I looked at his eyes and there was no emotion in them as he said that.

"What?"

"I ripped him apart and then brought you back to my house." he walked over to me and leaned down over me and I gasped. _ This is just how my dream started. _He kissed my head and then leaned back up and sat down next to me. "Bonnie called. She asked where you were. I told her what happened and told her that you weren't coming in for the rest of the day." he put his hand on my head and stroked my hair. "And that was two days ago."

"I was unconscious for two days." I stated but it sounded me like a question.

"Yes. You were hit pretty hard with the vervain." He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm so sorry." his head went down to my chest and stayed there as the rest of his body laid down next to me. My arms went to his neck. "Caroline, I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

"No, its ok. I should have been more..." I started but he cut me off.

"No, Caroline. I couldn't protect the women that I love." he lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. "I couldn't protect you."

"Klaus, I'm ok. I am alive, well kinda. I am here with you. And I am ok. I'm more than ok, I'm happy." his eyes never left mine and he moved up and kissed me. And then leaned back so that he was now hovering over me.

"I love you, Caroline. With every fiber of my being." He said to me.

"I love you too, Niklaus."


End file.
